


The world is quiete here (Eng)

by Maryxmallow



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Abuse, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Desert Island Fic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Abortion, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Torture, Master/Slave, Medical Torture, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Sexual Slavery, Past Torture, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Recovery, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Suffering, Threats, Threats of Violence, Torture, Underage Drinking, Violence, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryxmallow/pseuds/Maryxmallow
Summary: I've tried to translate this fic in english! But i'm really bad :(I'm really sorry!!!
Relationships: Violet Baudelaire/Count Olaf
Kudos: 10





	The world is quiete here (Eng)

Everything was _peaceful ..._  
  
  
The sea was calm and silent, you could barely hear the slight rustle of the waves that collided against the cliff of the island mixed with the out of tune but strangely sweet song of the seagulls flying over the head of the older Baudelaire and shaded the top of her head for a second. 

Violet sat on the wet sand of the shore, letting her feet get wet with the fresh water of the tide, she sighed slightly and tried to smile but she barely succeeding, even if despite the fact that the situation seemed to have calmed down nothing would have eliminated the terrible memories of the past and everything she and her siblings have lost since the day of that terrible accident to Kit Snicket's death.   
Violet was lost in her thoughts while she smelling the sea's scented air that surrounded her and with the hair flying in the wind brushing her pale face, she thought of everything that happened to her since the death of her parents so far.   
A few minutes later, his meditative moment was interrupted by a strong movement on his thighs.

  
"Beatrice ... what's going on? Are you hungry?"

  
Violet said with a smile on her lips.

"I bet you want some mango porridge and some good sheep's milk ... then it would be better if we moved,

right?"

Beatrice continued to shake herself and perhaps she might even be on the verge of tears given by the forced expression on her face.   
Violet immediately got up to head for the refuge that once belonged to her parents when they lived on that island as well.

She crossed the street full of objects collected by the ex-castaways of the island and discarded by Ishmael because those things were too dangerous.  
Violet had to resist the desire to pull her ribbon out of the pocket sewn on her dress and tie her hair to plan another invention that could have been useful in her stay on the Island together with all her other partners.  
Violet silently entered to the tree house and waved greetings to her brothers.

  
"Oh Violet! You are back! You know ... last night I came to see how you was while you slept on the beach, to make sure that the tide had not overwhelmed you, I don't know how you even thought of wanting to sleep there!"

  
Klaus exclaimed amused.

  
"... you know ... you are beautiful when you sleep Violet"

  
Klaus blushing, then he was distracted by Beatrice's lament that began to wiggle again in Violet's arms.

  
"Oh! I meant to say" You are "beautiful! You two! Both! Hahaha"

  
Klaus laughed, adjusting his glasses that had moved because of his mild laughs and Violet shook her head in amusement.

  
"It's not for that"

  
Violet said putting herself up again and with a reassuring smile.

  
"Beatrice is hungry ..."

  
"Let me guess..."

  
Klaus said smiling as he straightened his hair.

  
"Mango porridge and fresh sheep's milk!"

  
"Exactly!"

  
Violet said as she passed the baby to him.

  
"Klaus do me the favor of feeding her ... I'll be back soon..."

  
Klaus looked at her in bewilderment as he   
gently took the girl in his arms.

  
"... are you going to complete your water filtering machine?"

  
Klaus asked hopefully.

When we using the proverb "Hope is the last to die" or more correctly "hope is the last to come out" we must refer to the famous myth of the Pandora's box, when a curious young woman named Pandora, despite Zeus' warnings to not open that casket, she still opened it anyway, freeing every evilness now present in our world, but the last to come out before the vase closed again was the hope, fulfilling the curse of Zeus.  
And Klaus was hopeful not so much that his sister would complete a device that would allow him after a long time time to be able to drink less salty water instead of goat's milk, but hopeful that Violet's answer had not been another , and Klaus was almost sure that the answer to his question would be dissent, but he wanted to leave the glimmer of his hope alive ... in the hope that Violet would not do what Klaus really thought his sister wanted to do ... and in fact it went just like that, because the hope for Klaus was the last to come out, and then his hope was then the last to die, when, as a first response, Violet simply shook her head in dissent.

  
"I go to him ..."

  
Klaus would have liked to tell her so many things, but he knew there would be very little to do anyway, Violet was smart as stubborn, and whatever he said would still be almost useless anyway.

  
"... be careful Violet"

  
"Don't worry Klaus ... nothing will happen to me ..."

  
And after said that Violet went out of the house, leaving Klaus petrified with the little girl who kept trying to free herself from the arms of her guardian.  
After a short walk, with a preoccupied thought, Violet reached the tent where Ishmael once lived and stood there in front.  
Despite her great courage, her body slowly began to tremble at the thought of having to meet him again, the truth was that she didn't want to see him at all, and it was plausible after everything he has done to her, to her brothers, to her family and to her friends, but the trait that distinguished both of them was precisely the fact that Violet was not at all like him, and the need not to be indifferent to the difficulties of others was stronger than herself, so she gave a strong sigh and opened the curtain.  
The interior was so dark and abandoned and unlike the beach outside of the tent, inside there the sand under Violet's feet was very, very cold and the atmosphere around her was somewhat gloomy, the few glimmers of light filtering through the interior lighted slightly the bottom, and Violet was able to glimpse two blue eyes sparkling from above a hammock, hung where previously there was the Ishmael's throne, staring at her darkly like the eyes of a lurking feline hiding in the tall grass of the savannah ready to attack it's prey.  
Violet swallowed and walked slowly towards the hammock, getting closer and closer to that terrifying look that made her goosebumps, each step was like walking on a field of brambles and her instinct told her to run away, but it was too late to change his mind and without even realizing it she found herself in front of that man lying in the hammock who continued to stare at her threateningly.

  
"... I came to change your swaddling clothes ... did you sleep last night?"

  
The count did not reply, he merely looked at her with an empty but velvety hate glance.

  
"...you are hungry?"

  
"..."

  
"... does it hurt you?"

  
Violet said approaching her hand carefully and then gently placing it on the wound, the count clenched his teeth and hissed, and Violet jerked it away.

  
"I'M SORRY..."

  
The count answered with a deep and almost inaudible grunt.

  
"Well... I'll change the bands..."

  
Violet got courage and carefully took off the bandages, cutting them off with the knife that Count Olaf always carried to threaten her and her brothers, took them away by pulling them from under the back then went to get a new roll and calmly tried to wrap it around his stomach without hurting him.

  
"Kill me..."

  
Violet looked up in shock at Count Olaf's sudden statement.   
She still wasn't sure what he said and if he really asked her.

  
"What...?"

  
"Kill me orphan!"

  
Count Olaf exclaimed, gritting his teeth from the effort to speak.

  
"... why should I ...?"

  
Violet asked with a serious look.

  
"Because I tell you to do it! Kill me! Take that fucking knife and stick it in my chest right now! Or I assure you that you will regret not having done it!"

  
"... I have no intention of killing you ..."

  
Violet placed the knife near to his long, skeletal hands.

  
"If you want to die, go ahead, kill yourself ... I won't kill anyone!"

  
While Violet went to cut an apple to feed him, without having to repeat it a second time, the count grabbed the knife and with a full speed he tried to take the charge to stick it in his heart.

"NO WAIT! DON'T DO IT COUNT OLAF!!"

  
Violet rushed towards him grabbing his wrist, pulling the knife from his hands and then threw it on the ground.

"WHAT WAS YOU DOING !?"

"What you advised me to do little orphan..."

  
"You're just crazy!"

  
The count chuckled showing his canines.

  
"There is nothing to laugh about!"

  
Violet said as she brought him the apple she was cutting.

  
"Can you eat alone?

  
"...no..."

  
Olaf said with a malicious smile.  
Violet swallowed and sighed patiently.

  
"I understand ... you want to be taken right?"

  
"Even if I know that you can eat very well on your own ..."

  
"... do you want to feed me or not?"

  
Asked Count Olaf impatiently.

  
"...as you wish..."

  
Violet took a slice of the apple and brought it close to the count's lips, Olaf did not immediately open his mouth but remained to observe it in silence with a sinister grin on his face, then slowly opened his mouth grasping the apple with his teeth and bringing the whole slice in his mouth and starting to chew, continuing to look violet with that damned annoying smile.

  
"...I have never seen you so close...you are   
vey beautiful Violet..."

  
"And you are an hideous man!"

  
"Oh come on Baudelaire! I'm not that bad ... is that my eyebrow annoying you?"

  
The count snickered.

  
"I DO NOT TALK ABOUT YOUR PHYSICAL ASPECT! I MEAN- oh forget it ..."

  
Violet said taking another slice of apple

"Come on...open your mouth..."

  
The count's eyes widened and the pupil narrowed, and for some strange reason his smile grew wider and wider, and slowly after he put a neutral expression on his face he opened his mouth.  
Violet once again placed the slice between his lips and placed it between his teeth, waiting for Count Olaf to stop looking at her and move to bite that apple, but this time it did not go like the previous one and with great effort the Count Olaf leaned forward and grabbed Violet's index finger between his teeth and squeezed it until he almost broke the bone, his blood began to splash everywhere and Olaf wrapped his slimy tongue around Violet's finger and began to savor the flavor of the his blood, and when he started to swallow it was like an orgasm for him.  
Violet pulled her finger out screaming and fell to the ground in pain, holding her finger she continued to scream and cry in terror.  
Count Olaf tried to get out of the hammock but he also fell to the ground.  
The sun was covered by a passing cloud and the tent remained almost dark.  
Violet tried to crawl to the exit, using one hand and both of her legs, but when she turned she managed to glimpse an indistinct shadow that crawled towards her, using her long fingers with long fingernails like harpoons on the sandy floor, Violet his eyes widened in terror when he saw those two bright eyes approaching faster than his.  
Violet crawled with all her might towards the exit but when she was very close to the entrance of the tent she felt a cold hand wrap around her ankle and dragged her back.  
Violet would have liked to cry out for help with all her power, but she would never have allowed herself to endanger Klaus, not even mention Sunny and the little Beatrice.  
Count Olaf took her arm too and tipped it towards him, making her rest on the sand.  
Olaf climbed up on her and placed his hands next to Violet's head, covering her face with his chest.

"When I give you an order...orphan!!"

  
Olaf put a hand on her neck and began to   
press with the intent to suffocate her.

  
"I claim to be obeyed ..."

  
Violet put her hand on olaf's stiff wrist, feeling olaf's forearm hair tickling under her palm.

She tried to breathe as deeply as possible but with each breath, just like a boa, Count Olaf tightened his grip.

  
"I never asked to be saved ... I wanted to die in peace...and instead, because of you I'm still forced to stay in this disgusting world !!"

  
"I warned you Baudelaire! I warned you that it would be better for you to kill me!"

  
Violet was watering under the count's strong grip, her hand continued to bleed and she was submerged in terror.

  
"I know what you're thinking orphan ... you're saying thar you're not a murderer like me ..."

  
The count laughed hoarsely.

  
"Don't confuse benevolence with cowardice ...!"

  
"L-leave me Count Olaf ... I beg you!"

  
"I don't give a fuck about your pleas...you disobeyed me...Violet Baudelaire...and I don't like it when someone disobeys me ..."

  
"... but don't worry, my dear ... I won't do anything to you ..."

  
He said easing his hold on Violet's neck.

  
"You are too pretty to die so soon my beloved orphan..."

  
Violet didn't want to listen to him, desperate she looked around her to look for something to be able to free herself from her clutches, but this search ended when in horror she felt her dress rise.  
Violet wore only a pair of panties under her robe and unfortunately her breasts were uncovered.

She looked terrified at the count's face, but he had a neutral, almost bored ... serious expression ...  
And without even giving a warning he placed his mouth on her left breast and Violet began to scream desperately, the pain for his quartered finger was nothing compared to what the count was doing to her now.  
The disgust of being touched by that man made her want to vomit, she also could not move at all.  
Violet felt the count's tongue move violently around her nipple, wetting it with her saliva and the blood of her finger.

"PLEASE STOP IT !! ENOUGH !!"

Count Olaf began to look at her while he continued to suck on her breast, and in response to Violet's request Olaf put one hand in the other breast, moving the other nipple between the thumb and forefinger, pulling and massaging it.  
Violet gave a pleasure verse, but it was against her will and had no intention of continuing to do whatever he was doing.  
Shortly thereafter, Olaf took his mouth away and smiled diabolically.

  
"You have no idea of what I'm doing to you, right Violet?"

He said as he continued to play with his right breast with his hand.

  
"NO I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW !! PLEASE LET ME GO!!"

  
Olaf looked at her seriously, he even stopping playing with her breasts.  
He spent a minute looking at her with shining eyes.

  
"This was just a thank, for giving me the opportunity to kill you and your brothers before I decide to kill myself...oh right... there's also the little girl..."

  
"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER! YOU WILL NOT HURT BEATEICE"

  
"I know why you think I can't hurt her...but I warn you orphan, the fact that she is that person's daughter will not stop me from slaughtering her and spilling her blood over your corpses!"

  
"Indeed...all this makes my revenge even more intoxicating!"

  
"I WILL STOP YOU OLAF! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DO IT!"

  
"I can't wait for it Violet...this island is not very big...it will be interesting to think of a little game...uhmmm"

  
"...I FOUND! Why don't we play the game of   
the wolf and sheep?"

  
"WE WILL NOT PLAY ANYTHING!"

  
"I'll explain the rules to you Violet Baudelaire...you and all your beautiful little family are the sheep, and you can move in every part of this island...and I will be the wolf and I will attack when you least expect it...so I advise you to always keep all your group alert...you will have to look for a way to escape from here without me finding out...I advise you not to be very often on the apple tree...because it will be the place where I will come to search more often... "

  
"I don't want to play this game!"

  
Olaf seized Violet's nipple between her fingers and she unfortunately winced with pleasure and remained with her mouth open and sweating, she grabbed Olaf's arm with her healthy hand trying to remove her filthy hold from her chest, but without success.

  
"Or another option to win the game is to try to kill me...ah ah ah"

  
Violet just breathed deeply and sweated frightened at the touch of Olaf and could not concentrate well on his words.

"...I want to give you orphaned benefits..."

He said as he watched her pant with narrow eyes under him.

"Even if I find you I won't kill you unlike the others...I want you to be the last to die...if I find you instead of killing you...we'll play a little bit together..."

"What do you mean we'll play a little _bit_ _together_?"

Olaf widened his smile to his cheekbones.

"The only thing I am sure of, is that...when I find you...you will implore me to have the same end as the others...and you will cry, you will cry for days, I will stain you for your whole short life .. . "

Violet would have wanted to die at that moment but she could not give up like that and therefore she swallowed and even if her eyes were swollen and full of tears she decided to spoke.

"I-I also want to put some rules!"

Count Olaf raised an eyebrow in response.

"...this tent will be your lair ... the lair of the wolf...the place where you will sleep...and it is also the place where nobody can kill anyone, so...if I can reach this tent without you catching me, here you won't be able to kill anyone, where even both of us could talk quietly "

Violet struggled to speak, as Olaf kept playing persistently with her breasts.

"Uhm uhm"

He absently consented the count as he looked at her smiling maliciously.

"Then?"

"Then I wish-"

"Oh right ... inside the tent you will have a limit of questions...maximum three questions and when the questions are finished you will have 2 minutes to get up and run away...and you will not be able to return until the next day...or better...you can do it...but it shouldn't be a good idea"

He wicked grinned.

Violet bit her lip but nodded in agreement.

"And in this game I want to introduce another one too!"

Olaf simply continued to look at her in silence.

"Beatrice has a necklace ..."

Violet removed Olaf's hand from her already loosened breast and tried to get up with her finger still dripping blood.  
Count Olaf followed her with his gaze, losing his smile, violet crouched to pick up a shell, went to pick up Olaf's knife from the ground and pierced the top of the shell, took his hair ribbon out of his pockets and let it pass through the hole in the shell and silently returned to the count who stared at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Could you...raise your neck?"

The count did not reply, and a few seconds later he showed his thin neck to Violet.  
Violet wrapped the improvised necklace around his neck and tied it with the devil's knot.

"It's another option besides killing us...if you manage to take the necklace that Sunny and I made for beatrice, which is very similar to the one I gave you...we...will become yours henchmen...and we will follow you wherever you go...and we will obey any of your orders..."

"...What if you take mine?"

  
"Then you will follow us, our coexistence will become peaceful and you will no longer harm us, and not even when we leave here! You will leave us alone forever! And it also applies to our friends! You will stop hurting people!!

AND ESPECIALLY- "

  
Olaf was looking at her with strong hatred.

  
"And especially...?"

  
"And most of all you will never try to kill yourself again"

  
Olaf narrowed his eyes.

  
"So are you telling me that for a fucking necklace I would risk to upsetting my entire lifestyle, treating you as an equal and continuing like this until old age and my death?"

  
Violet hesitated but then immediately nodded.

  
"Yes Count Olaf!"

  
Olaf looked at the necklace that Violet had placed around his neck and was almost about to tear it and deny it, but he didn't.

  
"You know I'll be a lot worse to play then, right?"

  
Violet didn't answer.

  
"I know that you will aim to tear this necklace from me rather than run away, because you know very well that besides being the simplest solution, even if you ran away elsewhere with a boat, I would always find you anyway"

  
"But you should also know that I will do everything to prevent the opposite from happening...but instead i...i prefer to kill you all...for now"

  
Olaf laughed slightly

"...okay...you can only bet on this necklace... but don't believe that I am a fool...I will search every single point of the island every day to check if you are building a raft or similar to get away from here...because this new offer that you made to me as far as i know it could just be a diversion... "

  
Violet did not know how to respond to Olaf's comments, so she got to the point.

  
"Swear!"

  
"Hmm?"

  
"Swear that you will respect the rules and not cheat! Swear on what is dearest to you!"

  
Olaf smiled and sighed.

  
"I swear it on my desire to see you all suffer until your last breath, I swear it on your heritage, on my honor and ..."

  
"And I swear to you Violet ..."

  
Violet gritted her teeth and turned red when she saw Olaf giggling as if he didn't care about his words.

  
"Swear to her ..."

  
At that point the count's laughter slowly ceased and he took a serious look.

  
"Swear it on Kit Snicket's soul!"

  
Olaf looked straight into Violet's eyes and her blue irises sparkled.

  
"Just do it!"

  
"..."

  
"Now!"

  
"...I swear..."

  
"I swear it on Kit Snicket's soul...could burn into the flames of hell if I don't keep my word!"

  
"... satisfied orphan?"

  
Violet was perplexed but nodded.

  
"Well ... now hurry up and go medicate that finger before I get an infection ..."

  
Olaf returned to smile.

  
"My saliva is full of germs that will be burning in your wound...you should hurry up orphan..."

  
Violet made no reply and stepped back to the exit still traumatized and slowly turned her back on him.

"Oh er... Baudelaire!"

  
Violet turned to him with a stern look.

  
"Please...as soon as you return to your beautiful family...tell little Beatrice...that Daddy will come to visit her very soon ... and i'm very curious to see the face of my daughter!"

  
Violet shivered.

  
"You know that she is Dewey's daughter, don't you?"

  
"And just because once you were with Kit, this doesn't give you the right to believe that Beatrice is your daughter!"

  
"...who knows..."

  
Said Count Olaf standing up and staggering with pain in his belly.

  
"And anyway...I think what the fuck I want... understand orphan?"

  
Violet shivered for an answer.

  
"...you can barely stand up...go back to lie down rather..."

  
And she went out without saying a word, but a few meters from the tent she could not hold the tears and fell to his knees screaming in pain for everything that happened in there.

  
"CLOSE THAT FUCKING MOUTHAND GO AWAY FROM HERE BAUDELAIRE!"

  
Olaf yelled as he staggered out of the tent, towards the shore.

  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? LEAVE ME IN ALONE!"

  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!? I CANNOT EVEN COME OUT OF THAT TENT NOW!?"

  
Violet did not reply and continued to cry on the beach worried about her future and that of her family.

  
"... I thought you were stronger Violet ..."

  
Olaf said without even looking at her.  
Olaf took water from the sea and threw it on his head shaking his gray hair.

  
"You always thought I underestimated you, didn't you?"

  
He said heading towards Violet.

  
"The truth is that instead...I have always overestimated you...and I was wrong...you are just a bunch of lucky brats ..."

  
"Count Olaf...now that they're all dead and we are alone...can you explain to me why you hate us so much?

"I can't believe that it's just because of money...we...we've never done anything to you..."

  
"I don't know...why don't you ask your parents...oh right...it's hard to talk to the ash...eh eh eh..."

  
"...you're a monster..."

"I think you will find out much worse than a monster if you don't move to go back to the apple tree and explain the rules to your brothers...at midnight the game starts...hurry up orphan!!"

  
Violet wiped away her tears and stood up.

  
"One last question Count Olaf ..."

  
"What were you doing to me inside the tent...why were you sucking my breasts? I remember that Sunny did it when she was little for drink Mum's milk...you did it because...since I cared for you and I fed you Did you see me as a mother figure? "

  
Olaf's eyes widened.

  
"... You really don't know anything!!?"

  
"I wouldn't have asked you right!?"

  
"I felt very uncomfortable and sincerly it made me very disgusted! I think it is better that you keep the memory of your mother Olaf and leave me alone!"

  
"..."

  
"It gave you pleasure, didn't it?"

  
"He disguised me!"

  
"Answer the question!"

  
"...a bit'..."

  
Count Olaf smiled

"...if you manage to reach the tent again I will explain better what it is...if I take you first...you will understand it by force..."

  
And he burst out laughing like a madman


End file.
